


Left with my Own Jealousy

by UglierSteak



Series: Tumblr Prompt Requests [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coffee, Donuts, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Gay, Jealous, Jealous Kara Danvers, Jealousy, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, POV Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, breakfast date, karlena, sorta - Freeform, third person, winn gets scared by kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglierSteak/pseuds/UglierSteak
Summary: When Lena and Winn grow closer, so does Kara's jealousy, especially when she assumes the two are dating.





	Left with my Own Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a second chapter based on the response this gets

Kara regularly made sure Lena would take a break to eat her lunch. She knows truly how hard lena works which tends to carry the woman away and totally neglect to feed herself. So Kara took it upon herself to always be the person to make sure Lena takes care of herself.

Today, Kara was planning on surprising her friend with takeout so they could spend their lunch hour together. She had picked up plenty of potstickers, fried rice, chow mein, chow fun, crab rangoons, cashew chicken, and a vegetable dish because Kara knows she would never hear the end of it if she didn’t get something with lots of veggies. Of course she got a lot of the finger food, knowing she could practically inhale all of it if she wanted to. But she wanted to make sure she had enough to share with Lena, she loved to share her favorite things with her favorite person.

After she picked up the food, she flew to an alleyway around the corner from L-Corp to land in. After a quick change of clothes and a few second walk to the building, Kara entered the elevator to get to Lena’s floor. Once the lift finally dinged to notify her she was arriving at her destination, a bright smile formed on her face and she walked out of the now open doors. 

“Hey Kara!” Jess greeted happily, no longer annoyed with Kara’s unannounced visits. The annoyance left quite soon after Kara became prevalent in Lena’s life. The blonde always took care of her boss and even shared food with not only Lena, but herself as well. So there’s no way Jess couldn’t like Kara.

The woman beamed at Jess from the other side of the desk before handing her a small bag of food. “I couldn’t forget to pick you up something too,” she explained once Jess started to rummage through the contents of the paper bag.

“Thank you,” the assistant replied with a grateful smile displayed on her face. “Though I’m really sorry, Lena actually has company right now and asked specifically for them to have some time alone,” the woman explains quickly and watched as Kara’s face fell in disappointment.

The disappointment on the blonde’s face quickly contorted in what could only be described in jealousy. “Well in that case,” Kara began through a forced smile, “tell her I stopped by and give her this container of food if she gets hungry,” she finishes while handing Jess two cartons, one of brown rice and the other being the vegetable dish.

“I’m sure she will appreciate having something ready made for dinner,” Jess replied, making an effort to brighten Kara’s spirits.

Kara furrowed her brows in confusion. “She already ate lunch?” Is what she ended up asking, Lena hardly ever remembers to eat her meals in the middle of a work day. It’s very strange to hear she doesn’t need to eat soon.

“She’s eating with her… visitor,” the assistant responds, pausing before figuring out what to say for the two’s relationship descriptor.

The blondes fists tighten around the bag she’s holding and ends up ripping it straight through. “Oh,” she replies through gritted teeth before turning around to head back to the elevator. “Thanks Jess,” she mumbles, to which she gets a faint goodbye in return. 

Kara guesses it’s not fair to feel what she’s feeling right now. Lena is allowed to spend time with other people. Who is she even spending time with? Kara has no idea who on earth could be casually having a lunch date with in the middle of the week. So she slides her glasses down her nose and uses her X-ray vision to look into Lena’s office. Lena has her head thrown back in laughter, her hand placed on her chest and her eyes are filled with warmth. Her knees are brushing against the other person’s due to their close proximity. It takes only a quick second for Kara to realize who it is. She is with, “Winn?” Kara whispers, not realizing those two were so… close.

She’s not a jealous person. Really, she isn’t. But she doesn’t want other people to take her precious Lena time away from her. Being with Lena makes her feel free, loved, safe and most importantly it makes her feel seen and appreciated for just being Kara. Every time she makes Lena laugh or smile it makes her day so much better, seeing Lena happy is her favorite thing ever! So she’s definitely not a fan when people cut in on the time she gets to make Lena happier, there’s no way she could be happy about that. Okay so, maybe Kara is a jealous person, but only when it comes to Lena.

But it feels wrong to be jealous. Her and Lena are friends, nothing more. Lena should be allowed to hang out with other friends or even go on dates…. with Winn, without even telling Kara about it. Her heart rate picks up as her jealousy bubbles up in the pit of her stomach. Lena didn’t even tell her she was starting to date Winn even though she looks so happy, why wouldn’t she mention it to her best friend?

 _Okay Kara, snap out of it. You can talk to her later,_ Kara tells herself as she makes it to the alleyway to take off. She heads to her apartment to eat her lunch instead of being on Lena’s couch, their couch, while laughing away and talking about anything and everything.

———————————

A few days later Kara finally feels like she’s calm enough to invite Lena over to hang out and talk about how upset it makes her to know Lena keeps big things from her. So she tries to type out a text to send to her friend. It takes a few tries to find something that doesn’t seem too sketchy, but finally she sends Lena, “I picked up some of that ice cream you like. Movies at my place tonight?” 

She doesn’t get a response for nearly an hour and the waiting drive her crazy. She went through her closet three times, washed and rewashed all the dishes in her possession, and even organized all of her clutter for the first time in weeks. Normally Lena responds to her texts within minutes at most, so this wait was agonizingly long.

“Rain check? I’m seeing the new Star Wars with Winn at a drive in.” Is the message Kara finally receives. When she reads it, her heart feels crushed at first. But then the jealousy starts to build up once more and she feels her grip tightening around her phone until a sickening crunch is heard and pieces of her phone go flying across the living room.

The jealousy drives her so crazy she almost gets up and finds them at the drive in to confront them then and there. She misses Lena and she definitely doesn’t like that she isn’t available for Kara often anymore. She almost wants to be mad at both Winn and Lena at this point, she wants her best friend back. And maybe in a way that’s more than just friends.

By the morning she’s decided she can’t take it anymore. The feeling that’s welled up inside her is growing and growing to the point it feels like it’s taking over. She’s never felt this way about anyone, she’s never been so possessive or jealous. But it’s Lena, how can she not be?

It’s only nine in the morning by the time Kara is using the key Lena gave her to let herself into the brunette’s apartment. To her surprise, Winn is in the kitchen wearing star wars pajamas and making himself eggs. Her fists instantly begin to clench when she spots him, he shouldn’t be here right now, she needs to speak to Lena, alone.

“Winn? What are you doing here?” She managed to ask without sounding as bitter as she feels inside. Though she doesn’t think she can put up the act for very long.

The man visually spooks, he slightly jumps before turning around with his cans clutched over his heart. “What am I doing here? What are you doing here!?” He replies through a shaky whisper.

“I came to see Lena, I used my key.” She replied, her voice far more snappy than what it was the first time she spoke. She’s tired of all of Lena’s free time being occupied by Winn. He should know how much Kara loves Lena. So why would he steal Lena from her?

“She gave you a key?” Winn replies with surprise laced in his voice.

“Yeah, we have had keys to each other’s apartments for awhile now. Why wouldn’t I have a key? I’ve mentioned it before,” Kara responds shortly. If only Winn actually paid attention to all the gushing she did about Lena, maybe he’d actually know how close the two are, or were at some point.

“It’s just surprising. She’s such a private person that this is the first time she’s even let me come in this building,” Winn explains as he scoops his eggs onto a plate and heads to the island to sit down. He takes a bite out of his food and swallows thickly when he sees the death glare Kara is giving him. “What?”

“I need to talk to Lena alone,” Kara rushes out through her clamped teeth. She really wishes he wasn’t here right now. “Where is she?” 

“She’s still sleeping, or in just in bed at least,” Winn replied timidly before taking another cautious bite of his food. He makes sure to keep watching Kara because she definitely is intimidating at moments like these. When Kara doesn’t move or say anything, she only continues to glare at Winn, he squeaks out, “I’ll be gone in five,” 

That seems to do the trick. Kara takes a deep breath and the tension visibly leaves her body as she exhales. Her teeth slowly unclamp, her fists unclench and her glare breaks. Now she doesn’t even look at Winn, she keeps her eyes down at her feet that are swaying from her position on the chair. “Have a good rest of your day,” she mutters once she realizes Winn is heading towards the door.

“I hope you can work out whatever is bothering you,” Winn replies sweetly as he walks out of the apartment. 

The comment eases Kara’s jealousy slightly, but doesn’t even make a dent in the situation. She needs to talk to Lena about what’s going on. They are best friends and they need to be honest with each other. So she plans on waiting there until Lena wakes up so that they can have a conversation about what’s going on.

When Kara realizes that it might be awhile until Lena wakes up, since it is her only day she’s able to sleep in, the blonde changes into her superstition and flies out the window. She heads to Noonans to grab each of them coffee and some donuts to have for breakfast together. Donuts were their thing, they loved to get each other the sweet pastries not even just as breakfast, at anytime of day. She gets a dozen donuts, figuring that would be enough for the two of them, before heading back to Lena’s place.

She gets back fairly quick, allowing herself to grab two plates and some napkins to set out on the table for them. She also looks through the fridge to find some strawberries and pineapple to cut up for Lena to have with her donuts, since she always insists on having at least something healthy with every meal. 

It’s only about five minutes before Lena is shuffling into the kitchen, rubbing one of her eyes before lifting her arms up to stretch. Her sleep shirt hiked up her stomach, revealing Lena’s very tiny boyshorts and soft belly underneath her clothing. Kara quickly tries to avert her eyes, not feeling right to stare at her friend like that, even with how beautiful Lena is. 

“I sorta scared Winn away, I’m sorry,” Kara admits before Lena even had noticed she was sitting at the table.

“Jesus Kara!” Lena replied with a jump. Apparently Kara was far sneakier this morning than she’s ever been in her whole life.

“Sorry!” She squeaked before getting up to make sure Lena is okay. She placed her hands carefully around her friend’s upper arms before peering into her light green eyes filled with last night's dreams.

Lena showed a lazy smile as she was still quite sleepy. “He wasn’t going to stay long this morning anyways. I’m glad you’re here,” she whispers as she holds the soft eye contact with her friend.

Kara’s jealousy nearly melts completely away after hearing that admission. Lena seems so soft and genuine in her speech that it’s near impossible to be jealous in this moment. But she did come here to talk, she can’t let herself forget about that. “I brought donuts,” Kara says with a playful smile, watching as Lena’s eyes start to sparkle in excitement. She knows Lena only ever lets herself eat junk when she’s with Kara, no matter how much Lena loves the food.

They both head to the table and sit at their respective seats. Kara instantly starts choking down on the donuts she picked out, as she had been impatiently waiting to eat for a painstakingly long five minutes. Lena let’s out a soft laugh as she watches Kara stuff her face with the pastries, she loves Kara’s childish side.

“So what do I owe the please to for this wonderful surprise?” Lena asks once Kara’s mouth isn’t filled with food.

The blonde takes a long sip of her overly sweetened coffee. “Anger,” she answers with a shrug before taking another bite of donut.

“Anger?” Lena asks in both confusion and concern. It’s not like her best friend to be angry, she was practically the physical embodiment of light. So this is a bit worrying to her.

“I feel like I’m being pushed aside. You spend all your time with Winn now. I know I should be happy that you found a guy who makes you happy. It’s just I can’t help but feel jealous every time you go on a date with him instead of spend time with me,” Kara explains after gulping down her food. She figured it would be best to get straight to the point in this situation. She’s too jealous to even ramble at this point. “And I’m hurt that you didn’t even think to tell me about you two,” she adds with a whisper, looking down at her hands that are fiddling in her lap.

Lena’s lips turn into a frown seeing how small and upset Kara looks in this moment. She reaches one of her hands across the table for Kara to take, which after a few seconds, the blonde connects their hands softly. The touch instantly makes Lena feel better in the moment, knowing Kara truly isn’t angry at her. “We aren’t dating. Winn is just my friend. Kara I’m gay, have you not seen the articles that were posted about me a few years back?” Lena asks her friend, watching how Kara’s eyes turn wide.

“You… really?” Is all Kara can seem to muster out. She definitely did not see the conversation going this way. “I don’t look you up on the internet. You’re my friend, I’d rather spend time with you and learn about you from the stories you tell me and the things we do,” Kara replies after seeing Lena nod in confirmation at her earlier question.

Lena shows Kara the softest smile in response. “I really appreciate that. And I’m sorry I haven’t been spending time with you lately. I guess I felt like I was taking over your life and not letting you hang out with other people or have alone time. I felt like I was sort of a burden since I always was around you and never gave you space. So that’s why I’ve been spending more time with Winn,” she explains through a whisper, feeling a bit embarrassed at her admission.

“You are never a burden to me. You got that?” Kara told her friend with a firm squeeze to their interlocked hands. “I would spend every second of my life with you if I could. You’re my favorite person!” She admits, causing Lena to smile once again. “You appreciate me for me, not for me being supergirl. You see Kara, just Kara and it makes me feel so safe and comfortable to have someone like you,” Kara continues on, hoping Lena realizes how much she means to her. “And I have never been a jealous person, up until you started hanging out with Winn more than me, it was taking over my life!” Kara let out with a very large hand gesture to try and prove her point.

Lena let out a beautiful laugh at that. “I really can’t imagine you acting jealous,” Lena mentioned while raising one of her perfect eyebrows.

“Just ask Winn about it. Oh Rao poor Winn! I was so scary this morning!” Kara sighed before lightly smacking her face with the palm of her free hand.

“I honestly might have to, I bet you can get terrifying,” Lena replies with a devilish smile on her lips. 

Kara looks back up at Lena and takes a very deep breath to try and muster the courage to say what she needs to say in this moment. She breathes in once more and then decides to go for it. “And it didn’t help that I thought you guys were dating because the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to take Winn’s place in the situation.” She explained, not as straightforward as she would’ve hoped for, but she thinks it gets her point across.

“Are you saying that you want to go on a date?” Lena replies, completely shocked at what Kara is admitting in this moment.

“Lena, I have feelings for you and I have for a really long time. The thought of you dating someone else was eating away at me this whole time. So I guess what I’m saying here is: Lena, would you like to go out to dinner with me, as my date?” Kara rambles through, finally able to get everything out on the table. It felt so relieving to admit all of that. But now she’s filled with nerves because she doesn’t know if Lena feels the same way.

But her nerves quickly disappear when Lena breaks out in the biggest and brightest smile she’s ever seen. A soft rosy color forms on the brunettes cheeks before she replies, “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ugliersteak) and [ Tumblr](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com/)


End file.
